onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 60
Volume 60 is titled "My Little Brother". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover background is turquoise, and the title logo is peach (fading from white) and orange. The author's name is printed in orange. On the front, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo from ten years ago are running forward in the center while carrying poles. To their right is Curly Dadan and to their left is a laughing Makino. Behind them is a tree and present-day Luffy coming out of it, holding Rayleigh's Vivre Card. To grown-up Luffy's right is Rayleigh and to his left is Dragon. Young Ace, Luffy and Sabo are featured on the spine, and the skull logo on the spine is colored deep turquoise. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy stands, wearing a stereotypical pirate captain outfit, and reaches out towards the reader with his right hand. Author's Notes |} (Translator's note: Text in image says "GYAAAAAAAHHH My nose bled...". For more information on Benkei, go here: Wikipedia:Benkei) Chapters *585. : Sabo reveals himself to be a noble, but he hates his status and ran away from home. However, his father hires Bluejam to threaten Luffy's and Ace's lives and force Sabo to return home. *586. : Sabo returns home and is told that the king of Goa will burn down Gray Terminal and all its inhabitants. Bluejam has allied with the nobles and sets Gray Terminal ablaze, trapping Luffy and Ace. *587. : Luffy and Ace are rescued by the Dadan Family, and Ace and Dadan face Bluejam. The Revolutionaries arrive to save the residents of Gray Terminal, as Sabo prepares to set off and become a pirate. *588. : The World Noble arriving at Goa shoots down Sabo's ship. Ace and Dadan return alive and Ace and Luffy mourn Sabo's loss. *589. : Luffy's flashback ends and he despairs over his lack of strength and inability to become the Pirate King. *590. : Dadan attacks Garp for Ace's death as Ace and Whitebeard receive a funeral. After an argument with Jinbe, Luffy realizes all is not lost because he still has his crew. *591. : Rayleigh arrives on Amazon Lily and he and Luffy plan something. Meanwhile, Usopp and Chopper attempt to get back to Sabaody. *592. : Zoro, Nami, Franky, and Brook begin their journeys to return to Sabaody. *593. : Robin and Sanji attempt to get back to Sabaody with help, and news about Luffy's actions is released. Meanwhile, Buggy gets a letter from the World Government. *594. : Luffy is revealed to have invaded Marineford again to ring the Ox Bell. Sengoku and Garp resign from the Marines as many Supernovas are seen again. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 8 *Sengoku's Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu. *Buggy, Galdino, Rayleigh, Sabo, Kid, Killer, Hawkins, Urouge, Bonney, Bepo, and Apoo get birthdays. *Oda confirms how he slipped in a third cup in Chapter 558 to foreshadow Sabo. *The words on Luffy's and Ace's tanktops as kids are compiled. *Yuriko Yamaguchi, Robin's seiyu, does a voice actor SBS. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 208-215. *Total number of submissions featured: 45 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Go 剛 (Hiroshima, Japan) Trivia * On the bottom of the inside back cover of this volume, you can find an unnamed easter egg (introduced on the alternate cover of Volume 52) dashing towards Pandaman, Domo-kun, and Nnke-kun. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes since Volume 25. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 60 Category:One Piece Volumes